Stuck In The Moment
by somethingsweet23
Summary: Michaela, Allison and Janette are just ordinary girls who have a dream of meeting teen-pop sensation Justin Bieber. When they finally get the chance to do so, nothing could possibly turn things upside down, right?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, bright, sunny Sunday down at Jakarta. Everything was perfect as ever for Michaela. She had the life every Indonesian girl would want. She had the exotic Indonesian charms, a brain that works almost like Google, and a circle of fun-filled friends who always came up with an idea to have fun.

She lived with her two twin sisters, Lola and Liley, who were the one thing-or should I say two things-that kept her life from being absolutely perfect, her mom and dad who (thankfully!) are still together.

Michaela was laying across the sun down at the beaches, with her hot pink bathing suit with her usual can of Coke in hand and the new edition of Pop-Teen magazine in the other. Her long, shiny brown hair was blowing along with the warm wind while her friends, Allison and Janette, chirped happily about the latest news about hot teen sensation, Justin Bieber.

Of course, like any other 15 year old girl, Justin Bieber would be the ideal crush-worthy star. With his charming looks and gorgeous hair...what's not to like?

"Michaela...Michaeeellaaaa..MICHAEELAAA ROBINSOON!" yelled Janette.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Michaela said, snapping out of her usual daydreams about, yes, Mr. Bieber.

"Earth to Michaela! We wanted to go get some smoothies down at the Shack..want some?" Allison giggled.

"Ohh. No, I'm good." Michaela replied, gesturing to her now half-empty Coke.

"Alright, then, be right back!" Janette said while grabbing Allison by the hand and racing to the Shack.

'hmm.. if only Justin would come to Jakarta..then i would be able to see him! And maybe, just maybe, he'd fall in love with me~!' Michaela wondered as she returned back to her daydreams.

The sun had probably risen up to the center of the sky when the two girls returned. Janette had her usual strawberry-banana smoothie and Allison had a peach-orange. Michaela teasingly took a sip from Janette's smoothie then said, "Hey, girls, wouldn't it be so awesome if Justin were to come here?"

Janette grabbed her drink back and replied, "Yeah, duuh! We've practically dreamed about that our whole teenage lives!"

Allison chuckled at that thought and said through her sips, "Haha, well that would be pretty cool though. Like, maybe he could fall in love with you or something."

"RIIIGHT, in my dreams!" Michaela laughed. "But seriously, I heard he's coming this month."

"REALLY?" Allison and Janette said in unison.

"Mmmhm. I just read it on here," Michaela nodded, pointing to the wrinkled issue of the Pop-Teen.

"Well, it's still the beginning of the month, we still got hope!" exclaimed Allison.

"Yes, but right now, we got to focus on more serious topics...like the huge math test on Monday? Ring a bell, anyone?" Janette reminded.

"Ugh, right. Algebra." Michaela groaned.

The three girls then slurped their drinks down, and stuffed their towels, sunblock, and magazines into their tiny beach bags. Then,after pulling on their cover-ups, they headed towards the giant green recycling bins about a feet away and dropped their empty drink cups into the bin.

Michaela lead the way to her house right down the block, with Allison and Janette tailing her.

~#~


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 2.45pm when Michaela, Allison and Janette reached Michaela's house. Not good, 2.45 was the time the twins, Lola and Liley finished there drawing class, which means that they will be arriving any minute now. Michaela and her friends quickly threw the laundry into the washing machine and went up the her room.

When she reached her room, she reached out into the dark searching for the light switch, and flipped it on. While grabbing her math textbooks, she pushed the 'Power' button on the AC remote while Allison and Janette plugged in Allison's iPod onto the player. In a second, the stereo started blasting Justin Bieber's world-famous song, Baby. The three girls flopped onto Michaela's pink faux fur carpet, with their humongous Algebra textbooks, and a handful of pens and highlighters.

Just a few minutes later, the front door of the house banged open. The sound of two 6 year olds singing some nursery rhyme at the top of their lungs filled the entire living room. Ahh, Liley and Lola were home.

"MICHAAAELAAAA!" Liley wailed from all the way downstairs. "I WANT LUUUNCHH!"

"The twins?" Allison asked with a knowing look.

"Of course." Michaela said, sarcastically. "BE RIGHT DOWN!" she yelled back downstairs.

Michaela turned down the volume of her stereo and raced downstairs. As soon as she stepped onto the wooden floor of the living room, Liley and Lola bombarded her with the usual set of questions. "Where have you been?" "What have you been doing?" "Can we eat lunch?" "Are your friends here?" "Can we play dolls?"

Michaela sighed. "Hurry up, tell me what you want to eat. I need to go back to study."

"Okay!" Lola and Liley cheerfully said. "We want burgers!" said Lola slamming her tiny fists onto the also, wooden dining table.

"Nooo, i want a ham and cheese sandwich!" Liley argued folding her arms across her chest.

Before they could argue some more, Michaela said "Fine, Lola you can get the burger from last night, and Liley, go get the ham and cheese, I'll make you a sandwich."

Liley and Lola skipped their way to the tiny refridgerator in the kitchen as Michaela went to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of bread and sliced them the way Liley liked them-shaped like a 'Mickey Mouse'. Again, she sighed. After putting the bread into the toaster, Lola came back with a paper bag with burgers inside.

"Go get your plates Lola and Liley." Michaela ordered. She put the burger into the microwave and hit the 'On' button. "When it's done just go get the toast and burger, okay?"

"Okey dokey, Michaela!" They answered.

Michaela took a bag of chocolate-chip cookies and a jar of orange juice on the way back to her room. She mentally prepared herself for another 3 hours of Algebra.

At around 7.00 that night, Allison and Janette decided to spend the night over at Michaela's. They rang up their parents asking for them to bring their toothbrushes and sleeping bags. They spent the rest of the night doing each other's nails, singing along to Justin Bieber, and of course, fantasizing about Justin.

~#~


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Michaela woke up to the sound of her usual One Time alarm on her phone. She went over to where Allison and Janette were sleeping and hit the hard with a pillow until they woke up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Allison giggled. She hopped up and grabbed her pillow to join Michaela to wake Janette.

When all three girls were finally awake, they pulled on their clothes and stuffed their books into their school bags. They gulped down their cereals and headed toward the door while putting their 'Bieber' bracelets in place.

First period was a breeze, the usual homeroom stuff. Luckily, Allison, Michaela, and Janette were in the same section. But, when 6th period came, the three girls were a nervous wreck, yes, it was time for the test. Mrs. Jen was alright, but she was known for her brain-damaging tests. She was standing with a thick pile of paper in her hands while the students were settling into their seats. They all waited for their names to be called to go up and get their papers.

"Michaela Robinson" Mrs. Jen called out.

'Ugh,' Michaela thought. She absolutely despised how Mrs. Jen ALWAYS called her Mi-Kay-La instead of Mi-Shae-La. And the fact that no matter how many times she corrected her, it was still Mi-kay-la Robinson. She glanced at Allison and Janette who seemed to understand the disgusted face she wore. They both nodded understandingly. Thank goodness, for them.

'Okay, I can do this.' Michaela thought. 'Question number 1...'

"BRIIINGGGG!"

"Alright, everyone, pass your papers!" Mrs. Jen announced loudly.

Everyone passed their papers to the front, then the three girls packed up and went for lunch. Down at the hallways, Michaela, Allison and Janette were greeted by their usual 'hey' 'hello' 'how was your weekend?' stuffs.

To Michaela's right there was Jake, her pretty cute lab partner.

"Hey! Michaela!" Jake called. Allison and Janette linked arms and winked at Michaela. Leaving her alone with Jake.

"Wait-guys!" Michaela yelled after them. Of course, they weren't coming back. She turned back to Jake. "Uhh, hey, Jake! 'Sup?"

"I was wondering, do you have the handout on last week's bio assignment? I kinda lost mine," Jake said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure, here ya go!" Michaela said, reaching deep into her backpack and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "You can keep it first, I got an extra."

"Thanks!" Jake answered. "So i was wondering-"

"-Hey, Jake, I really got to go meet Allison and Janette...Can we talk later?" Michaela interrupted. She smiled at him then left with a tiny wave. Following where Allison and Janette went. When she was sure she was of same distance, she glanced back at where Jake was. He was apparently still there. He caught Michaela's glance and waved back. Michaela tingled all over and her cheeks flushed pink. She looked away instantly. Thankfully, Allison and Janette were right down the hallway.

Before they could ask any questions, Allison's phone beeped. She screamed.

"Ohmybieber! What's wrong?" Janette asked, panicking.

"Allison, Allison! What did the text say?" Michaela inquired. A worried look on her face.

"OMB OMB OMB! He's coming! Michaela! Janette! HE'S COMING!" Allison squealed in delight.

"Who's coming? Ohmygosh, Allison! Lemme see the text!" Michaela says, reaching for the phone.

Allison willingly handed Michaela the phone and soon enough, Michaela was the one screaming like a psychopath.

"Not you, too!" Janette said, teasingly. She grabbed the phone from Michaela's hand. Michaela joined hands with Allison started doing a little victory dance right in the middle of the hallway.

"OH. MY. FREAKING. BIEBER. NO.. WAYY.. NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY!" Janette chirped, joining the other two girl's little victory dance.

"JUSTIN BIEBER IS COMING TO JAKARTA! YEAH MAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Michaela, Allison, and Janette skipped off to lunch period and ate their lunches in a jiffy. With approximately 10 minutes remaining, they then hid out to one of the girl's bathroom stalls. There, they took out their cell phones, and keyed in their Twitter user names and passwords.

"JUSTIN FREAKING BIEBER IS COMING TO JAKARTA NEXT WEEK AAAAAAH" Allison tweeted.

Michaela and Janette simultaneously hit the 'Re-tweet' button. There, their tasks were complete.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Finally, I cannot believe that our dreams are actually coming true!" Michaela squealed.

"I know, right?" Allison chirped back, "now, before all that craziness happens, we need to make some preparations."

"Preparations? What kind of preparations?" Janette asked.

"Well, first off, we need to be ABSOLUTELY certain that we can get front-row VVIP tickets," said Allison.

"Don't worry, my dad has a friend who plans all sortsa concerts and stuff. Like, remember Boys Like Girls and Never Shout Never?" Michaela gleefully added.

"Riiight, OMG, that was one of the best concerts ever!" Janette said cheerfully.

"Alright then, tickets..CHECK!" Allison winked.

"Aaah, I'm so excited! We have to go to the Meet & Greet!" Michaela giggled.

"BRRRIIING!"

"Oops, there's the bell, gotta go! History awaits!" Janette said with a wave and blew Allison and Michaela air kisses. Then, turned unlocking the stall door and raced out the door.

"Yeah, me too. I got Chemistry," Michaela added. She then picked up her books from the toilet seat, gave Allison a quick tight hug then headed out the door.

"See ya guys later, I got Gym class," Allison called on after the two girls, re-locking the stall door, and pulled on her gym uniform.

~#~


End file.
